soniczombiefandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic Zombie Thing 2
' Sonic Zombie Thing 2' is the second video in the Sonic Zombie series. It clocks in at 13 minutes and 45 seconds, and was uploaded on November 1st, 2011. Cast * Sonic * Tails * Amy * Shadow * Rouge * Dr. Robotnik * Godzilla * Twilight Sparkle * Zombies * Tank Plot The story begins in GM Big city, where the Zombies have taken over the place. It turns out Rouge has fixed everything including bringing back Shadow, Amy, Tails and Sonic to life. Rouge warns that our heroes have to get out of the base because the zombies are taking over. Sonic wakes up which pleases everyone. Rouge says that the heroes have to get out and get to a giant building because there is a helicopter. Sonic reveals that they all have to save the world and save themselves, after this all the characters spontaniously explode. The group leaves the house and get onto the streets of the city, Shadow takes a look round and witness zombies everywhere. Shadow goes in guns blazing slaughtering the zombies around. While Shadow praises himself, a Tank jumps from the roof of a building and fights Shadow. Shadow is thrown away by the Tank, who then decides to charge at Shadow. Before the Tank can kill Shadow, Sonic rushes in to protect his friend. The Tank didn't understand and decided to beat the crap out of Sonic. Eggman saves Sonic by shooting a rocket at the Tank. When questionned by Sonic about him saving Sonic's life, Eggman explains that he had been "watching you this whole time" and that he is fighting the zombies too. Eggman also reveals that he wants to get to the helicopter too and that they all have to kill the monster that summoned the zombies in the first place. A portal opens up making the sky red and the ground shake. Godzilla appears and as it turns out he was the lord of the zombies. Sonic threatens to beat Godzilla up if he makes one more step. Godzilla makes that one more step, killing a pony in the process. Sonic runs up Godzilla's leg and fights him. Godzilla smacks Sonic off of him. Sonic then committed his "ultimate power" by using "Pizza storm" He kills Godzilla which leads to all the zombies burning. Our heroes eventually end up on the roof. Eggman betrays our heroes and blows Shadow up throwing him off of the building. It turns out Eggman only needed Sonic's help to destroy the zombies, he was just going for the helicopter. Eggman threatens to kills Sonic and his friends however the Tank appears from behind and chucks Eggman off the roof. Our heroes meanwhile gets ready to leave in the helicopter. The Tank attempts to destroy the helicopter but ends up jumping off of the building. Our heroes fly off to the distance. At the end Sonic advertises Sonic Generations. Trivia * This was the only Sonic Zombie video to be rendered at 60fps until the release of Sonic Zombie Shopping Mall. Reference * https://www.facebook.com/Balenaproductions/posts/848470515184586 Category:Episodes